Ever Dream
by Faerie Dance
Summary: Was wäre, wenn es Glühen nie gegeben hätte? Was wäre. wenn alles anders gekommen wäre, als es eigentlich is? Wenn ein kleines Gefühl auf einmal an Bedeutung gewinnt, kann das unvorhersehbare Folgen haben... [KAO?NOC]
1. Foreward

******************

Ever felt away with me

Just once that all I need

Entwined in finding you one day

Ever felt away without me 

My love, it lies so deep

Ever dream of me

Would you do it with me

Heal the scars and change the stars

Would you do it for me

Turn lose the heaven within

I'd take you away

Castaway on a lonely day

Bosom for a teary cheek

My song can but borrow your grace

Ever felt away with me

Just once that all I need

Entwined in finding you one day

Ever felt away without me

My love, it lies so deep

Ever dream of me

Come out, come out wherever you are

So lost in your sea

Give in, give in for my touch

For my taste, for my lust

Ever felt away with me

Just once that all I need

Entwined in finding you one day

Ever felt away without me

My love, it lies so deep

Ever dream of me

Your beauty cascaded on me

In this white night fantasy

Ever felt away with me

Just once that all I need

Entwined in finding you some day

Ever felt away without me

My love, it lies so deep

Ever dream of me

******************


	2. Preview

**__**

RED ASSASSINS ~ EVER DREAM

****

Hallo an alle,

Das ist die erste FF die ich hier veröffentliche... allerdings bei weitem nicht die erste, die ich geschrieben habe. Doch, die erste zu Weiß Kreuz... Naja.

Ich weiß, dass die ersten drei Chaps ziemlich lahm sein werden [immerhin hab ich diese Story vor nem guten Jahr angefangen, da war mein Schreibstil noch ziemlich grausam -.-°] 

deswegen poste ich als erstes richtiges Kapitel sozusagen ein Preview auf das, was noch passieren wird/soll. Es ist aus der Sicht von jeweils allen von Schwarz/Weiß, also für jeden ein Flashback sozusagen... Alles klar? ~.^

Bitte habt Geduld und haltet wenigstens bis Chap3 durch, ab da geht's bergauf, versprochen! 

Disclaimer: Nicht gehört mir, und wer mir hierfür Geld geben will... nun, schreibt mir. Das Lied ganz am Anfang gehört der fantastischen Gruppe NIGHTWISH und heißt EVER DREAM...

Langes Vorwort für ein kurzes Chapter, sorry...

Reviews, Flames, Anregungen... gebt mir die volle Packung, bin Masochist! ^.^ Hauptsache ihr lasst mich wissen, was ihr für nen ersten Eindruck habt. 

******************

Ich... weiß nicht was los ist. Ich erinnere mich an nichts, an gar nichts. Ich sehe die Umrisse eines Gesichts vor mir und frage mich, ob ich die Person gekannt habe. Ich sehe violett... auf blutrotem Untergrund. Und ein Gefühl... dass ich nicht kenne steigt in mir auf. Gibt es noch etwas anderes als Hass? 

Eifersucht... Ein nagendes Gefühl, das mich zu überwältigen droht, mich überfällt und mich dazu treibt, Sachen zu tun und sagen, die ich sonst niemals tun würde... Warum tust du mir das an?

Ich liebe dich... Worte die ich niemals sagen kann. Ein Versprechen, an dem ich nun langsam aber Sicher zu Grunde gehe. Etwas... das mich dazu zwingt, an dich zu denken, immer und immer wieder, obwohl ich es war, der dich zurück gestoßen hat. Für immer...

Blühe, rote Orchidee, blühe, solange du noch kannst. Bevor du von einem Kätzchen niedergetrampelt und von deinem Geliebten verraten wirst...

Du hast mich verlassen. Einfach so... ohne dich zu verabschieden. Du zwingst mich, meine Maske wieder aufzusetzen, Tag für Tag ein Stückchen mehr kaputt zu gehen. Komm zurück, sag mir, dass alles nur eine Lüge war, umarme mich, lass mich vergessen. Versprich mir, dass wir zusammen sein werden, auch wenn es nur eine billige Lüge ist. Gib mir mein Herz zurück! 

Es tut mir leid.. Du wirst mir niemals vergeben können, aber ich will dich noch einmal treffen... dich einmal treffen und mich für das entschuldigen, was ich dir angetan habe... und dir danach dein Gedächtnis nehmen, damit du den Schmerz nicht mehr fühlen musst... Ich werde dich niemals vergessen.

Blind... ich bin blind. Ich sehe weder was vor, noch was hinter mir liegt... ich sehe gar nichts mehr. Sogar das, was vor meinen unmittelbaren Augen passiert kann ich nicht erkennen, zu sehr war ich von etwas eingenommen, was ich gekonnt habe... und was mir nun genommen wurde...

Ich weiß, es war nicht das erste mal, das wir uns getroffen haben. Irgendwo, da bin ich mir ganz sicher, hab ich dein Gesicht schon einmal gesehen... irgendwo... ich kann nur nicht mehr sagen wann oder wie. Aber dieses Gefühl, das ich damals gehabt haben muss, werde ich mich ewig erinnern...

******************

Und nun? Darf ich das Intro posten oder nicht? 

Lasst es mich wissen, ich will wenigstens 1 Review haben... 

Sincerely Yours, 

~ Valya Faire ~


	3. Intro

Hallo,

Hier ist also das Intro meiner kleinen, sinnlosen Geschichte. Es wurde nicht mehr überarbeitet, seitdem ich es zum ersten mal (vor etwa einem Jahr) überarbeitet habe, also verzeih mir die – teilweise wirklich dummen – Formulierungen.

Falls es dich hiernach immer noch interessiert, wie es denn nun eigentlich weiter geht, lass es mich wissen. Reviews, Kritik, Anregungen sind wie immer willkommen. 

Das erste Kapitel wird gleich mit On gestellt, weil der Prolog ein Witz von gerade mal zwei Seiten ist. -.-°

Also dann, viel Spaß!

****

Intro

~+~

Es war dunkel hier draußen. 

Der Himmel war voller Wolken und es war eiskalt. Auch in dem kleinen Park in Detroit, der weit ab von der Innenstadt lag, war das nicht anders. Nur, dass es hier auch noch unheimlich still war. Die einzigen Geräusche kamen von drei Personen, die langsam einen schmalen Weg hinunter gingen. Sie unterhielten sich leise und schienen in eine Diskussion vertieft zu sein. So sehr vertieft, dass sie nicht die dunklen Schatten bemerkten, die ihnen unauffällig folgten. Etwa zwanzig Meter von ihnen entfernt stand ein großer, wuchtiger Baum auf den sie sich nun langsam zu bewegten. Hoch oben saßen fünf Gestalten, die auf genau diese Personen zu warten schienen. 

"Verdammt, das dauert ja ewig. Können die sich nicht beeilen?" flüsterte einer genervt. 

"Sei still! Willst du, dass sie uns hören, Balinese?"

"Schon gut."

"Wieso müssen Missionen auch immer Nachts sein? Ich hab morgen Schule!" jammerte Omi und fing sich so ebenfalls einen shi-ne Blick von ihrem Leader ein. Zum Glück war es dunkel... 

Sena, der neben ihm saß, lachte leise.

"Sie kommen! Macht euch bereit" bemerkte dieser nun und deutete auf die drei, die nun nur noch zehn Meter entfernt waren. Omi seufzte und holte einige seiner Darts heraus. Diese Mission war mehr als einfach! Die Zielpersonen waren die drei dort unten. Sie betrieben eine Restaurantkette, hinter der sich ein Drogenring verbarg. Wenn sie diese drei ausschalteten, würde sich der restliche Ring von alleine auflösen. Das hatte Kritiker ihnen zumindest versichert. 

"Okay, los -"

"Stop!" zischte Ken auf einmal.

"Was denn?" Aya wurde langsam ernsthaft sauer.

"Die werden bereits verfolgt!" Alle sahen erstaunt genauer zu den Zielpersonen... und bemerkten nun ebenfalls die Unbekannten. Inzwischen waren die drei stehen geblieben und die Schatten kamen immer näher.

"Egal, wir greifen an!" Lautlos sprang Aya vom Baum und wollte auf die drei zu rennen. Doch plötzlich sprang einer der Schatten vor ihn und versperrte ihm den Weg.

"Nana, du willst uns doch nicht den Spass verderben, oder?" Mit einem gut gezielten Tritt flog sein Katana durch die Luft und bohrte sich einige Meter entfernt in den Boden.

"Was -?!" Eine Hand presste sich fest auf seinen Mund und brachte ihn zum Schweigen. 

"Sei still und schau hin!" Die Stimme war eindeutig weiblich, soviel konnte er inzwischen sagen. Die anderen Weiß Mitglieder waren inzwischen auch unten, doch bevor sie irgend etwas tun konnten, flogen Wurfsterne auf sie zu und verfehlten sie nur knapp. Ein leises Klappern ertönte, als auch Senas Ring zu Boden fiel.

"Ts, du solltest besser zielen, Violet!" rief eine andere Stimme. Nun hatten auch die Zielpersonen langsam mitgekriegt, das etwas ganz und gar nicht stimmte.

"W- Wer seid ihr?" stammelte einer von ihnen ängstlich. Einer der Schatten sprang auf ihn zu und für einen kurzen Moment wurde die Gestalt vom Licht einer Straßenlaterne erleuchtet. Lange, schwarze Haare wehten im Wind, ihr Gesicht zeigte grimmige Entschlossenheit.

"Stirb!" Sie stieß ihr Schwert tief in die Brust des Verbrechers, woraufhin ihr Opfer leblos zu Boden fiel. Bevor die anderen beiden auch nur den Hauch einer Chance hatten, zu reagieren, bohrte sich ein Dolch in den Bauch des einen und eine Kugel in den Kopf des anderen. Nun löste auch endlich die Unbekannte ihre Hand von Aya's Mund und verschwand genauso lautlos wie sie gekommen war.

"Wer zum Teufel...?" Ein weiterer Dolch flog durch die Luft und blieb schließlich in dem Baumstamm hinter ihm stecken.

"Wir sehen uns!" schall eine fröhliche Stimme zu ihnen und dann... waren sie alle weg. Omi, Yôji, Sena und Ken, die den ganzen Vorfall ungläubig beobachtet hatten, kamen nun näher. Aya ging mit ausdrucksloser Miene zu dem Baumstamm und zog den Dolch heraus. Da bemerkte er, dass ein Zettel daran hing. Neugierig kamen nun auch Omi und Yôji näher, während Ken sich die toten Zielpersonen, _ihre_ Zielpersonen, genauer ansah. 

"Was steht denn da drauf?" 

"Lies selbst!" zischte Aya wütend.

Get the party started, Weiß! Rot 

"Rot?" Sena nahm den Dolch in die Hand... und bemerkte ein kleines Logo an dem Griff. Ein umgedrehtes, rotes Kreuz auf schwarzem Unterrund. Da drüber stand in verschnörkelten Buchstaben Rot 

"Rot also..." Mit diesen Worten drehte sich Aya um und ging. Die anderen folgten ihm schweigend.

~+~


	4. Take One

[Anmerkung: Ab hier geht's also endlich (?) los. Das erste Kapitel... Hat ein paar Startprobleme (ist noch nicht überarbeitet), aber ich denke spätestens ab der ersten Schwarz-Szene wird's einigermaßen erträglich. Ach ja, ich habe doch erwähnt, dass OCs vorkommen werden, oder? Und das es sowohl Straight- als auch Yaoi-Pairings geben wird? Und denk immer daran:

**__**

~ Nichts ist so, wie es zu sein scheint... ~

Mein Dank gilt `fantastic-girls, weil du das Review geschrieben hast, das ich haben wollte, um weiter zu posten. ~.^]

****

Take One

****

~+~

Es war ein wunderschöner Morgen im Oktober. 

Die Sonne schien strahlend hell vom Himmel hinab und tauchte die Welt in ein warmes, goldenes Licht. Nicht eine Wolke war am Himmel zu sehen. Auch die Straßen waren wie leer gefegt, nur ein großer LKW stand mit laufendem Motor an einer Strasse und wurde anscheinend gerade entladen. Sonst war es ruhig... 

"MIST! Ich komme schon wieder zu spät!!!" 

Doch dann wurde diese Stille durch einen lauten Schrei gebrochen.

Mit einem lauten Knall fiel die Hintertür des Blumenladens wieder ins Schloss zurück und ein Junge mit blonden Haaren rannte die Straße hinunter. In einer Hand hielt er noch ein Brötchen, während er mit der anderen versuchte, sich eine dunkle Jacke überzuziehen. Obwohl die Sonne schien war es doch ziemlich kalt.

"Verdammt, wieso kann mich Yôji nicht wenigstens einmal pünktlich wecken?!" murmelte er wütend vor sich hin und rannte weiter, ohne sonderlich auf die Straße zu achten. Er kannte den Weg mittlerweile auswendig. Wie komme ich überhaupt dazu, ausgerechnet Yôji zu fragen, ob er mich wecken kann? Bin ich eigentlich völlig bescheuert? Er verdrehte die Augen und hätte sich am liebsten selbst geohrfeigt. Normalerweise weckte Sena ihn immer, damit sie zusammen zur Schule gehen konnten, doch dieses Mal hatte er sich wohl ein wenig zu viel Zeit gelassen. Um halb neun fing die Schule an und er brauchte zu Fuß mindestens zwanzig Minuten. Als er losgegangen war, war es bereits zwanzig nach acht gewesen... Ich erschlag ihn, ich bring ihn um... genauso wie er es mit meinem Wecker gemacht hat! Omis Wecker war nun nicht mehr als ein Schrotthaufen auf dem zugemüllten Boden im Zimmer des Playboys. Und dann auch noch die verpatzte Mission vom Vortag... Gestern waren sie alle zu müde gewesen um noch irgend etwas zu besprechen, also würden sie das am Nachmittag machen müssen... Nichts als Ärger. Heute war definitiv nicht sein Tag!

Er war so in Gedanken versunken, dass er die beiden Mädchen übersahen, die ihm entgegen gerannt kamen.

"Verdammt, Akai! Du hast gesagt, du wüsstest wo diese Schule ist!" 

"Ja, aber... AH!" Auch sie hatte nicht auf den Weg geachtet.. und rannte nun geradewegs in Omi rein. Mit einem überraschtem Schrei landeten beide auf dem Boden. 

"Hey! Was...?" fing er an, doch die Worte blieben ihm im Hals stecken, als er den Kopf hob und das fremde Mädchen ansah. Sie hatte leuchtend rote Haare und blickte ihn mit erschrockenen, giftgrünen Augen an. Diese Augen.... irgendwie kamen sie ihm bekannt vor. Sie erinnerten ihn an jemanden... 

Jemanden den er besser vergessen sollte! Er konnte den Blick nicht von ihnen abwenden und sie schien auch nicht dazu in der Lage zu sein, den Blickkontakt zu unterbrechen.

"Oh man, du bist so ein Trottel! Ich wusste, dass es ein Fehler war auf dich zu hören. Immer musst du Ärger machen!" 

"Hm?"

Erschrocken sahen beide auf. Jetzt bemerkte er auch das andere Mädchen, das er zuvor gar nicht bemerkt hatte. Sie war das genaue Gegenteil von der Rothaarigen. Ihre Haare waren pechschwarz und ihre Augen dunkelblau. Sie sah ärgerlich auf die beiden hinunter und schaute das Mädchen auf dem Boden kalt an. 

Omi lief unwillkürlich ein Schauer über den Rücken.

"Es tut mir leid, sie ist ein wenig... trottelig" meinte sie mit einem falschen Lächeln im Gesicht an ihn gewandt. "Und zu blöd, sich eine Wegbeschreibung zu merken!" zischte sie noch und packte den Arm der anderen um sie hochzuziehen. Einen kurzen Moment glaubte er, so etwas wie Panik in ihren Augen zu erkennen, doch dann schaute sie schnell zur Seite.

"Sorry..." murmelte sie noch, bevor sie weiter geschleift wurde.

"Wartet mal. Sucht ihr etwas bestimmtes?" rief er den beiden hinterher. Sofort riss sich die Rothaarige schon fast gewaltsam los und sah ihn lächelnd an.

"Ja! Kannst du uns sagen, wo die High School für diesen Bezirk ist? Wir sind erst gestern Abend angekommen und hatten keine Zeit selber nachzuschauen." Omi erwiderte das Lächeln freundlich, als er antwortete.

"Klar. Bin auch gerade auf dem Weg dorthin. Kommt mit!"

"Klasse, komm, Nanami!" rief sie dem anderen Mädchen zu, das schon einige Meter in die entgegengesetzte Richtung gelaufen war. 

"Der Unterricht fängt bald an. Wir sollten uns besser beeilen!" meinte er und fing wieder an zu rennen. Dabei ignorierte er die mörderischen Blicke, die diese Schwarzhaarige ihm ständig zuwarf...

****

~+~

Wenige Minuten später waren sie auch schon da. Omi wunderte sich, dass es erst jetzt schellte. Eigentlich hätte es schon viel später sein müssen.

"Zum Sekretariat geht's da vorne lang. Nach zehn Metern einfach nach links abbiegen und ihr lauft direkt darauf zu" erklärte er ihnen.

"Vielen Dank! Ohne dich würden wir jetzt wohl immer noch durch die Straßen irren." Das rothaarige Mädchen lächelte wieder und sah zu ihm auf. 

"Kein Ding. Vielleicht sehen wir uns mal wieder!" Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und ging zu seinem Klassenzimmer. 

"Bestimmt..."

****

~+~

"Auch schon da?"

Mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht sah Sena den Blonden an, als der sich schweratmend neben ihn auf einen Stuhl fallen ließ. Was tat der Kerl überhaupt hier? Er war doch eine Klasse unter ihm...

"Ha ha, witzig. Hättest auch ruhig noch fünf Minuten warten können, dann wär ich auch fertig gewesen." Vorwurfsvoll sah er seinen Freund an, dessen Grinsen noch einmal um einiges breiter wurde.

"Tse. Ich hab eine halbe Stunde auf dich gewartet, das wird ja wohl reichen. Außerdem hab ich immer wieder versucht, dich zu wecken. Selbst Schuld, wenn du mich ignorierst."

Damit drehte sich der Brünette demonstrativ beleidigt von ihm weg und unterhielt sich mit einem Jungen aus der Bank hinter ihm. Omi seufzte nur. Er wusste ja, dass er Recht hatte, aber...

"Guten Morgen an alle."

Er hatte den Lehrer noch nicht einmal bemerkt. Um so mehr erschrak er, als er die extrem leise und extrem gelangweilte Stimme hörte, die so monoton klang, dass er am liebsten aufgelacht hätte. 

Sena schaute verwirrt auf, als er die seltsame Stimme vernahm, schlug sich dann eine Hand vor den Mund und verschwand eilig aus der Klasse.

Allerdings nicht ohne Omi noch einmal zuzuwinken und anzugrinsen.

Baka...

~+~

Eine halbe Stunde!

Eine volle halbe Stunde war nun schon vergangen...

"...und wenn der Einfallswinkel des Lichtstrahls auf eine glatte Fläche 38° beträgt..."

...und eine weitere viertel Stunde würde noch vergehen müssen, bis er endlich erlöst war.

Omi saß gelangweilt auf seinem Platz. Physik war echt schrecklich! Der Typ da vorne laberte sich einen zurecht und kritzelte mit einer extrem unleserlichen Handschrift irgendwelche Hieroglyphen an die Tafel, von denen man wirklich nur noch erahnen konnte, dass sie so etwas wie Buchstaben darstellen sollten. 

Langsam ließ er seinen Kopf in Richtung Tischplatte sinken. Das einzig gute an der Sache war, dass er ganz hinten an der Wand und alleine da saß. Meistens übersahen ihn die Lehrer einfach... Und das war teilweise ziemlich praktisch. Kurz warf er einen Blick auf die anderen Schüler. Die ganze hintere Hälfte war wohl schon am Anfang der Stunde eingeschlafen und die, die das Pech hatten weiter vorne zu sitzen unterhielten sich so laut, dass sie das Schnarchen übertönten. 

Anscheinend war es der Lehrer gewöhnt ignoriert zu werden, denn er ließ sich durch den Lärmpegel nicht beeindrucken. Er unternahm aber auch nichts dagegen. Tja, sein Pech! 

Aber das Dumme war, dass Omi so Zeit hatte... um nachzudenken. Dabei wollte eigentlich gar nicht darüber nachdenken, weil es eh nichts nützen würde. 

Er ist tot. Du solltest das endlich akzeptieren...

Doch wieso machte ihn dieser Gedanke dann nur so traurig? 

Energisch schüttelte er den Kopf. Nein, es hatte wirklich keinen Sinn. Und die beste Methode gegen solche Gedanken war schlafen! Zwar wusste er schon jetzt, dass er nichts gutes träumen würde, doch es lenkte ihn ab...

Gerade als Omi die Augen schließen wollte, klopfte es an der Tür. Sofort wurde es still und alle die noch wach waren, drehten sich überrascht zur Tür. Auch der Lehrer war anscheinend aus dem Konzept gebracht worden und knurrte ein ziemlich unfreundliches 

"Herein" 

Mit einem lauten Quietschen öffnete sich die Tür... Und mit einem Schlag war er wieder hellwach. Denn niemand anderes als die beiden Mädchen von heute Morgen betraten den Raum. Ihnen folgte eine dicke, ziemlich streng aussehende Frau, die Direktorin. 

"Tut mir leid, dass ich ihren Unterricht störe Mr Myers, aber sie haben zwei neue Schüler bekommen. Los stellt euch vor!" Erwartungsvoll waren alle Augen auf die Neuen gerichtet. Die der Jungen vor allem auf die Schwarzhaarige, die sich mit eiskalten Augen umsah. 

Dieser Blick... Aya's shi-ne Blick ist nichts dagegen... dachte Omi und ihm wurde unwillkürlich kalt. Als von der `Eisprinzessin` nichts weiter kam, lachte die andere nervös und griff schnell ein. 

"Hi! Ähm... ich bin Akai Yazuka und das ist meine Schwester Nanami. Ich bin 15, sie ist 17 und wir sind erst vor einer Woche aus...äh... LA hier in Detroit angekommen. Auf gute Zusammenarbeit!" Sie verbeugte sich höflich und setzte ein gewinnendes Lächeln auf. Sofort fingen alle an zu flüstern und auch die letzten wurden langsam wach. Ihre Stimme... hatte etwas an sich. Sie war nicht unbedingt laut, aber sie schien alles zu durchdringen. Irgendwie kam sie ihm bekannt vor, sie erinnerte ihn an... 

STOPP!

"Okay... Dann sucht euch mal einen freien Platz..." stammelte Mr Myers, anscheinend völlig durcheinander. Ohne lange zu zögern setzte sich Nanami in die erste Reihe, während Akai sich suchend umsah. Dann fiel ihr Blick auf Omi und ihr Lächeln wurde zu einem breiten Grinsen. Sie ging auf ihn zu und sah ihn fragend an.

"Darf ich?" fragte sie leise und sah ihn bittend an. Dabei legte sie ihren Kopf leicht schief und nun musste auch er grinsen. Das sah einfach zu... niedlich aus. 

"Klar." Schnell räumte er seine Sachen zur Seite, die er über den ganzen Tisch verteilt hatte. 

"Danke!" Sie sah ihn an und setzte sich dann schnell. Da sowieso keiner mehr auf den Unterricht achtete und Mr Myers so durcheinander war – er war es einfach nicht gewöhnt, das irgend jemand seinen Unterricht unterbrach – sprach er Akai an.

"Dein Name ist japanisch, oder?" Sie schaute überrascht auf.

"Ja! Woher weißt du das?"

"Ich komme aus Japan." 

"Wirklich?! Es war immer mein Traum dorthin zu gehen..." Ein verträumter Ausdruck erschien auf ihrem Gesicht. `

"Es ist auch schön dort. Die Leute sind freundlicher als hier" fügte er noch hinzu.

"Meinst du?"

"Auf jeden Fall. Ich heiße übrigens Omi" meinte er und hielt ihr eine Hand hin.

"Akai, aber das weißt du sicher schon." Sie schüttelte seine Hand und lächelte wieder. 

"Wenn es in Japan so schön war, was machst du dann in Detroit?" Omi schrak auf.

"Ähm... Die Schulausbildung ist besser. Außerdem ist die Miete für den Laden billiger."

"Was denn für ein Laden?" 

"Ein Blumenladen." Akai's Augen leuchteten auf.

"Blumenladen? Ich liebe Blumen! Wie verkauft's sich denn hier? Bestimmt nicht so gut, ist ne ziemlich unfreundliche Gegend, so auf den ersten Blick."

"Es geht, aber..." Das Klingeln unterbrach ihr Gespräch. 

"Komm mit, die nächste Stunde haben wir in der dritten Etage!" Sie nickte und folgte ihm. 

****

~+~

Langweilig...

Genervt seufzte Sena auf, setzte sich ein wenig von der Gruppe ab, neben der er bis eben noch gelaufen war. Wieder einmal hatten diese dummen Idioten versucht, ihn in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln und wieder hatte er zwar so freundlich wie möglich geantwortet, doch dabei innerlich fast geheult. Wieso musste er auch in dieser... schrecklichen Klasse sein? Die Mädchen nervten ihn die ganze Zeit und das alle nur, weil er älter war als sie, die Jungen sprachen ihn an, weil er so gut im Sport war... Und er musste das ganze Theater ertragen ohne sich wehren zu können. 

Er durfte nicht mit Omi in einer Stufe sein, nur weil es zu auffällig wäre, wenn sie zu oft gemeinsam gesehen würden. So gerne er Aya auch hatte, manchmal nervte ihn diese permanenten Ermahnungen wirklich. 

Diesmal war nämlich _er_ der Leidtragende... 

Langweilig!

Wütend ballte er die Hände zu Fäusten. Gleich hatte er den Chemiesaal erreicht, dann ging das ganze Theater wieder von vorne los... Er freute sich wirklich schon auf die Pause, wenn er sich wieder mit Omi treffen könnte.

"Du, Sena?" 

Er erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung, wagte nicht sich umzudrehen. Nicht schon wieder... Er wusste, wer nun hinter ihm stehen würde. Er wusste genau, dass ihn wieder wässrige blaue Augen vorwurfsvoll ansehen würden, fast so, als ob sie jeden Moment anfangen würden zu weinen. Er wollte sich nicht umdrehen, aber wenn er es nicht tun würde, dann...

"Sena?" 

Er schluckte, als ein Schauer seinen Rücken hinunter lief. Gleichzeitig wünschte er sich, er könnte sich den Arm einfach abhacken, an den sich nun das blonde Mädchen geklammert hatte. Leicht angewidert sah er auf den Berg von Locken hinunter, der sich unangenehm gegen seinen Pulli rieb. 

Das war mal sein Lieblingspulli gewesen...

"Thesia?" Er wollte es nicht, aber ein _leicht_ genervter Ton lag doch in seiner Stimme.

"Ja~a?" Gott, er hasste es so. Warum war gerade er so beliebt? Es war so nervig, so überaus lästig so... 

Auf einmal hörte er etwas, was er noch nie zuvor gehört hatte. Obwohl es nur leise war, schien es aus dem Gewirr von Schülern heraus zu stechen. Es war praktisch unmöglich für ihn, es zu überhören. Wie gebannt starrte er auf das Mädchen, das am Ende des Ganges neben.... Omi stand? Er blinzelte einmal kurz, doch er hatte sich nicht getäuscht. Neben seinem Freund stand ein rothaariges Mädchen, das er noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Sie stach förmlich aus der Menge heraus, wie sie da stand und laut lachte. Für einen kurzen Moment schien die Zeit langsamer zu vergehen. Alle Geräusche um ihn herum verstummten, während er wie in Zeitlupe zusah, wie die Fremde mit dem Blonde zusammen die Tür zum Treppenhaus aufstieß nur um dann zu verschwinden. 

Verwirrt schüttelte er den Kopf. Was war das gewesen? Oder besser, _wer_ war das gewesen? Und warum war sie ihm noch nie aufgefallen?

Noch einmal schüttelte er den Kopf, als ihn ein ziehen an seinem Ärmel ihn daran erinnerte, dass sich da noch etwas gerade ziemlich schmerzhaft in seinen Arm krallte. Resigniert seufzte er auf, ergab sich seinem Schicksal. Auch als die andern auf ihn zuliefen, behielt er sein falsches Lächeln, und sogar das Mädchen an seinem Arm versuchte er so gut wie möglich zu ignorieren.

Den Pullover würde er später verbrennen...

~+~

Als nächstes hatten sie einen Informatik Kurs. 

Das fiel Omi natürlich ziemlich einfach, obwohl er sich bemühte, nicht zu viel von seinen Hacker- Fähigkeiten zu zeigen. Das hatte er Aya versprochen... 

Aber Akai schien sich auch ziemlich gut auszukennen. Sie saß an dem Computer neben ihm und grinste über die verzweifelten Versuche einiger Idioten ins Internet zu kommen.

"Wow, gibt es noch mehr solche Nullen hier?" fragte sie und deutete grinsend auf zwei Mädels, die noch nicht mal vernünftig einen Computer hochfahren konnten.

"Ja, leider. Das hier ist ein Anfängerkurs."

"Wieso sitzt du denn in einem Anfängerkurs? Du hast doch eigentlich keine Probleme, oder?" 

"Das selbe könnte ich dich fragen!" Sie lachte nur.

"Ich wusste ja nicht, dass die Anfänger hier so schlecht sind." Nun lächelte auch er.

"Ja, aber für die Oberstufe gibt es nun mal nur zwei Lehrer für Informatik. Einer davon liegt im Krankenhaus und der hier – er deutete auf den Lehrer, der verzweifelt versuchte, den beiden Mädchen mit den `Startproblemen` zu helfen – ist unfähig."

"Schade eigentlich..." 

"Okay, Ladies fangen wir an!" tönte dann die Stimme des unfähigen Lehrers durch den Raum.

"Und stockschwul..." flüsterte Omi, woraufhin beide vor Lachen vom Stuhl fielen. Keiner bemerkte Nanami's eisige Blicke, die immer wieder auf ihnen lasteten.

****

~+~

Währenddessen irgendwo in Japan.

In einer großen Küche saß ein dunkelhaariger Mann an einem Tisch und las in aller Ruhe die Zeitung. Doch dann fiel sein Blick auf einen bestimmten Artikel und seine Augen weiteten sich kaum merklich. Langsam ließ er die Zeitung auf die Tischplatte sinken, schien einen Moment nachzudenken. 

"Kommt alle mal her!" rief er dann so laut, dass es durchs ganze Haus zu schallen schien. Wenige Minuten [!] später kam ein rothaariger Mann die Treppe hinunter gepoltert und setzte sich dem anderen gegenüber hin.

"Was gibt's denn, Brad?" meinte er mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht. Der Dunkelhaarige schoss ihm einen mörderischen Blick zu und reichte ihm wortlos die Zeitung.

"Wo ist Naoe?" fragte er mit eiskalter Stimme.

"Keine Ahnung. Wahrscheinlich ist er wieder vorm Computer eingepennt." 

"Dann ruf ihn gefälligst!" 

"Aye Sir!" Schuldig grinste und nahm dann telepatisch Kontakt zu Nagi auf.

--- Nagi-chan? Bist du wach? --- Ein mentales Brummeln war die Antwort. Er lachte und versuchte es noch einmal.

--- Chibi, Teambesprechung. Komm schon! --- 

--- ... Lass mich in Ruhe... --- kam nun endlich eine verschlafene Antwort.

--- Nicht doch, Chibi. Das verletzt mich... ---

--- Bring mich nicht zum lachen, Schuldig! --- Der Angesprochene seufzte leise.

--- Auch egal, du solltest dich beeilen. Brad wird sonst sauer! ---

--- Grr... --- Der Telepath unterbrach die Verbindung und sah wieder auf die Zeitung. 

"Welcher Artikel denn?" Crawford deutete auf einen kleinen, der am untersten Rand der Seite war. Schuldig hob kurz eine Augenbraue, als er die Überschrift las. 

Mörder schlagen wieder zu – drei Restaurantbesitzer wurden tot aufgefunden. 

Detroit. In den frühen Morgenstunden wurden im Stadtpark die Leichen von drei bekannten Restaurantbesitzern gefunden. Zwei wurden erstochen und einer erschossen. Wenige Meter entfernt wurde ein Dolch gefunden mit einem seltsamen Zeichen auf dem Griff. In dem letzten viertel Jahr wurden noch von einigen ähnlichen Fällen berichtet, die in Italien, England und Deutschland passiert waren und... Der Rest war unwichtig.

"Oh, ich ahne etwas..." Schuldig wurde blass. Wenn es das ist was ich denke... Kurz darauf kam ein ziemlich mürrisch aussehender, braunhaariger Junge die Treppe herunter getrampelt. 

"Hi Chibi!" begrüßte Schuldig ihn und bemühte sich, sein übliches Grinsen aufzusetzen, was ihm auch ganz gut gelang.

"Du weißt, dass du mich nicht so nennen sollst!" kam die wütende Antwort. Er seufzte noch einmal, schob Nagi die Zeitung zu und deutete auf den Artikel. 

"Lies das" forderte Crawford ihn auf.

"Und was hat das mit uns zu tun?" fragte der Junge, als er fertig mit dem Lesen war. 

"Weiß ist wieder aktiv."

"Anscheinend, aber was hat dieser Dolch damit zu tun?" Es war also __genau__ das, was ich gedacht habe...

"Das tut nichts zur Sache." Der Deutsche runzelte die Stirn. Da war doch noch etwas... Er überlegte nicht lange und versuchte in Crawford's Gedanken zu...

"Versuch es gar nicht erst, Schuldig!" Mist! Wieso musste auch gerade der ein Orakel sein? Der Amerikaner war der einzige, den er nicht einfach so lesen konnte. Nur wenn er unkonzentriert war, wackelte die Barriere etwas... aber das kam selten vor. Viel zu selten. Er seufzte schon wieder.

"Und was hat das ganze mir uns zu tun? Das ganze passiert doch in den Staaten und wir sind hier in Japan. Das kann uns doch... Moment du meinst doch nicht etwa...?" Nagi riss entsetzt die Augen auf und ahnte schlimmes. Ein sadistisches Grinsen erschien auf Crawford's Gesicht und bestätigte die Vorahnung des Telekineten.

"Wir ziehen nach Detroit!" Schuldig kippte fast vom Stuhl vor Schreck. Nein, nein! Das... das... Fassungslos starrte er seinen Leader an. Dann würde das ja bedeuten... Wir werden auf Weiß treffen. Es wird sich nicht vermeiden lassen... Sein Blick trübte sich ein wenig, doch niemand bemerkte es.

"Oder habt ihr ein Problem damit?" fragte Crawford und schaute die beiden scharf an.

"Nein" meinte der Jüngste schließlich seufzend.

"Nein..." brachte auch der Deutsche nach einigen Momenten des Zögerns heraus. Brad grinste nur.

Get the party started, Weiß... Rot!

****

~+~

"Irgendwie gefällt mir die Schule hier."

Mit einem lauten Seufzen ließ sich Akai neben Omi auf die Treppenstufen des Eingangs sinken. Sie hatten gerade Pause und er hatte sie ein wenig herumgeführt, damit sie sich auch alleine zurechtfand. Zwar hatten sie die meisten Kurse zusammen, aber es war trotzdem besser so. 

"Ja? Mir auch. Aber ich mag trotzdem Wochenenden lieber." Er grinste. 

"Mm... Wie viele Stunden haben wir heute noch?" 

"Nur noch zwei. Mathe und... Moment... Psychologie."

"Gut. Ich mag beides gerne."

"Du magst Mathe? Für die meisten ist dass das Hassfach schlechthin." Sie sah überrascht auf.

"Wirklich? Das ist eins der wenigen Fächer die ich verstehe!" 

"Ich auch..." Sie schwiegen eine Weile. Es war schon komisch... sie kannten sich gerade mal vier Stunden und schon fühlte es sich so an, als ob sie sich ewig kennen würden. Auch dieses Schweigen jetzt... es war kein unangenehmes Schweigen, sie verstanden sich einfach, auch ohne etwas zu sagen. 

Fast so... wie mit ihm...

Akai hatte sich zurückgelehnt und die Augen geschlossen. Obwohl es immer noch ziemlich kalt war, saßen sie draußen. Der Schulhof war wie leer gefegt. Die Sonne schien immer noch hell, allerdings spürte man nicht unbedingt viel von der Wärme.

Gerade wollte er wieder ansetzen um etwas zu sagen, als ihm auf einmal eine laute Stimme etwas zurief. Überrascht öffnete er die Augen und sah den Jungen an, der nun auf sie zu lief. 

"Sena?" fragte er, blinzelte ein wenig verwirrt.

"Hm?" Auch Akai schien nur langsam wieder zu schalten und war mindestens genauso verwirrt, so unsanft aus ihren Gedanken gerissen zu werden. Sie öffnete langsam ihre Augen und sah zu dem brünetten Jungen auf, der sich nun wütend vor ihnen aufgebaut hatte. Unwillkürlich schreckte sie ein wenig zurück, verlor dabei das Gleichgewicht und wäre wohl hinten über gekippt, wenn Omi sie nicht festgehalten hätte. 

"Pass auf!" 

Sie lächelte kurz, doch bevor sie ein `Danke` murmeln konnte, wurde sie von dem Fremden bereits übertönt.

"Wo warst du? Ich hab auf dich gewartet, hab sogar Thesia ertragen, bis ich die ganze Truppe abhängen konnte... Und dann warst du einfach nicht da!" Blaue Augen blitzten den Blonden gefährlich an, so dass auch er ein wenig zurückwich und ein schiefes Grinsen aufsetzte.

"Sorry, ich hab das total vergessen und..."

"Total vergessen? Wir treffen uns jetzt schon seit... ach was weiß ich wie lange dort! Und du hast es einfach vergessen?" Nun wirkte der Junge eindeutig verletzt und setzte schon dazu an, sich wieder umzudrehen um zu verschwinden. Akai hatte auf einmal ein furchtbar schlechtes Gewissen. Schnell sprang sie auf, um ihn festzuhalten, bevor er gehen konnte.

"Hey, es war nicht seine Schuld. Ich hab ihn aufgehalten... ich wusste ja nicht, dass ihr verabredet wart..." 

~+~

Und zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag blieb Sena wie angewurzelt stehen. 

Doch diesmal war es nicht die Schuld des blonden Wischmobs, sondern die des seltsamen Mädchens, dass nun seinen Pulli festhielt. 

Langsam drehte er sich um, sah genau in zwei giftgrüne Augen, die ihn bedauernd und entschuldigend ansahen. 

Er schluckte trocken, versuchte nicht zu offensichtlich zu starren und nicht wie ein völliger Idiot dazustehen.

"Äh... ist nicht so schlimm..." stammelte er, riss sich dann fast schon gewaltsam von ihr los. Er ignorierte den verwirrten Blick, den Omi ihm zuwarf, ignorierte alles um ihn herum... Einen Moment sagten sie beide nichts, blau traf auf grün, schien miteinander zu verschmelzen... bevor die Rothaarige lächelte und schließlich den Blickkontakt unterbrach.

"Hi, ich bin Akai." Mit einem weiteren freundlichen Lächeln streckte sie ihm eine Hand hin, die er nach kurzem Zögern auch ergriff.

"Hi... Sena." Brachte er gerade eben noch hervor, bevor er sich endgültig losriss und ins Schulgebäude zurück rannte.

~+~

Verwundert sah Akai auf ihre Hand hinab, die noch immer in der Luft vor ihr schwebte. Dann sah sie auf das Gebäude, in dem Sena soeben verschwunden war und wieder zurück auf ihre Hand. 

Omi konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

"Was... war das denn?"

"Du meinst wohl, _wer_ das war..." Er lachte leise, wurde aber sofort wieder ernster, als er ihren forschenden Blick auf sich ruhen spürte.

"Okay. Also, das war Sena, er arbeitet mit mir im Blumenladen. Er ist ein Jahr unter uns und manchmal.. ein wenig komisch drauf. Nimm's ihm nicht übel, er kommt nicht so gut mit Mädchen aus." Doch als er sich daran erinnerte, wie schnell der Andere ins Gebäude zurück gerannt war, konnte er nicht anders als laut loszulachen. Der sonst immer so betont coole Sena... hatte Angst vor Akai? 

"Hey, jetzt wirst du unfair. Er kann doch nichts dafür... armer Kerl." Sie knuffte Omi in die Seite, der sich immer noch am Boden kugelte. Trotzdem lächelte sie und als es schließlich schellte, zog sie den Blonden einfach mit sich in die Höhe.

"Beeil dich, ich will nicht schon wieder zu spät kommen!" Zusammen liefen sie wieder zurück in den Raum, wo sie als nächstes Unterricht hatten.

****

~+~

Und? 

Schlimm? Okay? 

Darf ich weiter posten? 

Soll ich im nächsten Vorwort mehr über die Story verraten? 

Fragen, Anregungen uns Wünsche werden gerne berücksichtigt.

***+***

Sincerely Yours,

Valya Faire 

***+***


End file.
